


【银土】重聚

by flying_fish



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 03:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_fish/pseuds/flying_fish
Summary: 1、《重聚》是写给2019年10月5日银土日的贺文。2、本文设定是大魔术师银X警察土。3、本同人文是笔者脑洞发挥，不喜勿喷。4、故事背景：多年前的坂田银时是街边混混，有时和桂小太郎一起耍小聪明偷盗客人的财物。土方十四郎在查案的过程中和银时有了接触，后来亲手将他关进监狱。银时回来以后，邀请土方去喝酒，发生了一些亲密行为以后，银时便消失无踪了。土方虽然不愿意承认自己对他产生了感情，却在五年里一直在找他的下落。事实上，坂田银时是不想让土方一直认为他是小偷才离开的，学成回来已经是一位大魔术师了，他用实力证明了自己。再次重逢后的两人，终于在一起的故事。5、最后希望大家能够喜欢这个故事，谢谢！





	1. 第1页

文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 

“你打算一辈子靠耍小聪明谋生吗？”  
.......  
“土方，你逮捕我吧，都是我做的！”  
.......  
“以后别再干了。”  
......  
“你在害怕什么？有感觉了吗？”  
.......  
“混蛋.......你给我等一下！”  
.......  
“以后有机会再见吧！”

我又在胡思乱想什么！  
土方用手拍了拍脑门，让自己清醒一点。刚才对着电脑，走神了好几分钟。这五年来，每次遇到诈骗偷盗案件，他都会想起坂田银时——那个“骗子”小偷。因为一些不便明言的理由，土方一直在暗地里寻找着坂田银时的下落。

秋高气爽，本是土方十四郎最喜欢的季节。如果没有案件发生，去公园坐坐也很享受。不过，这对于现在的土方来说是件奢侈的事。已经连续看了好几个小时的电脑，他的眼睛有些酸胀，厌烦地啐了一口丢开鼠标，整个人靠在椅子上。

最近两个月，东京市轻井泽地区发生好几起诈骗案，由于受害者不是富商就是政要，警厅已经下达了限期破案的命令。警局搜查二课的土方十四郎就是这宗案件的主要负责人。

诈骗手法虽各不相同，唯一特点就是很低端。有些是被女人骗了，有些人是被彩票骗了，有些则是被假玉器骗了，甚至有人被占卜骗到了。没有科技含量的诈骗，利用人性的弱点屡屡得手。据受害者描述都是不同人作案，这无疑给案子增加了难度。

“土方，办公室不准抽烟哦！”  
“啰嗦！我这不是没点着吗？” 土方嘴里叼着的香烟动了几下，睁开微眯的眼睛，一个浅栗色头发的年轻人正站在他身后，是和他一组工作的冲田总悟。

“快点起来干活啊！”冲田看不惯他的坐像，冲着他的椅子踢了一脚，“你看监控有没有收获？话说我都快成对眼了，就没有别的工作能做吗？”

“不过，这些骗子真够大胆的，居然敢去警察署长家里行骗，松平署长的母亲被骗走了200万退休金呢！” 土方重新坐正，看着电脑屏幕上受害人家门口监控视频，诈骗人从堂而皇之地走出来，“这一看就是乔装过的，监控拍到他走进了一家酒店，然后就没有消息了。这个人倒是很谨慎，没有留下任何的指纹和毛发。”

“但是这一点也很奇怪，既然已经进到署长的家里，怎么可能谨慎到连指纹都没留下。”  
“也许是趁老太太没注意将指纹抹去了吧！”土方终于忍不住将嘴里叼着的烟点燃了，“你有没有注意到这些犯人的共同点？”  
“唔……”冲田摸着下巴，他没有看出一点头绪。

“黑发的，年轻人。”坐在斜对面的警员山崎退盯着电脑，喃喃自语道。  
“对！就是这个！”土方猛拍了一下桌子，把山崎吓得差点从椅子上跌下来，他指着电脑屏：“不是性别装扮都不同，但都是黑色发质的年轻人！”

“啧！土方，这不能当做线索吧！”总悟双手抱拳望着他：“至少有面部特征，或者是相关联系人的信息——”

“这是……海报？”  
土方没有在意总悟说话，土方把注意力放在显示器的一帧画面上，他快速地点击并截取图片保存。  
“你发现什么了吗？”总悟问道。  
“这是四张关于犯人最后消失地点的画面，都是酒店大堂。这是吧台旁的X展架，虽然看不清楚，但是可以判断是宣传的同一个活动。”  
“这和犯人有什么关系吗？”总悟不解地问道，“如果是某项活动的宣传，那么每个酒店都会有。”

“所以，要查了才知道！”土方钴蓝色的眼睛突然开始放光。

“诶？这不是万夜星空马戏团的海报吗？”山崎退的话语将另外两个人的视线吸引了过去。  
他手指娴熟地敲击着键盘，那个有些模糊的图片被处理得相当清楚了：一个英伦绅士打扮的银发男人，左边站着一个俊俏的小姑娘，还有一个穿着和服的青年，三个人趴在一只白色巨犬身上，那体型过于巨大根本不是普通犬类，应该是经过电脑处理的。三人头顶上烟花盛开，写着一行字：欢迎光临万夜星空马戏团！

是坂田银时！  
土方的心脏狂跳了一下，表情怪异地笑了，“终于又回到日本了吗？”  
“你认识他吗？”总悟吃惊地问道。  
“这银发男人叫坂田银时。五年前他只是个街头卖艺的，耍点小把戏混饭吃，有时候也从客人身上顺点东西。他还有个临时帮手，桂小太郎。”

“临时帮手？”  
“嗳，就是为了偷盗，临时组建的团伙。五年前，我们抓到坂田银时，但是他们偷来的钱财都被桂卷走了。为此，我们监视了他整整半年的时间，也没有抓到桂。”土方轻轻叹了口气。

“组长的意思他这次回来，有可能故技重施吗？”山崎瞪大眼睛望着他，一脸跃跃欲试的表情。

“你小子别胡乱揣测我的话！警察查案讲求证据！”土方板着脸低吼了一句，然后在短暂地思考后对他们说道：“现在大家分头行动，总悟再去这四家酒店一趟，不可能完全没人记住他的脸！山崎，你把这个马戏团节目单和上映的场次，以及演员，马戏团老板的信息全部汇总给我。我现在就去一趟马戏团节目的主办单位。”

“看来没抓到桂小太郎成了你的心病啊！”总悟走到自己的办公桌前，阴阳怪气地调侃道：“嘴上虽然说不确定马戏团和诈骗案有关，但实际上你还是这么认为的吧！”

“直觉而已。银时突然出现的日本，我总觉得他和诈骗案脱不了关系。但是，这只是我直觉而已。我先出门了。”土方随手关掉电脑，抓起桌上的手机和香烟匆匆出门去了。

“听说五年前有人因为被偷了重要的救命钱最后自杀了呢！”山崎小声对总悟说，“难怪土方组长对坂田银时的事耿耿于怀。”

“钱不是被桂卷走的吗？为什么对坂田耿耿于怀？”总悟是去年才调任搜查二课的，有很多事都不是很清楚，他继续问道。

“因为那个耍把戏的老板，把土方组长耍得团团转，最后组长把老板打了，还被局长批了一顿呢！”

“原来如此，希望这次别再被那人耍了哦！”虽然这么说着，但是总悟对于即将发生的事倒是很期待。

===============================

万夜星空马戏团演出地点设在东京XX大剧院，平时排练的地方就在大剧院的后台。马戏团的等级制度很严格，除了团长和主要演员能住酒店之外，其他的人要负责照料动物和器材，都住在大剧院的宿舍里。

“真够远的......”  
土方整整坐了40分钟的地铁辗转来到大剧院，在没有表演的日子里，这里门可罗雀，除了装饰外墙的工作人员，还有一些观光客偶尔经过，并不如想象中的那么繁华。正门紧锁着不可能进入，土方只好绕道去大剧院的后门，那里有员工通道，要知道更多的信息，从一般演员入手是最快的方法。

“这位先生行色匆匆，是要去找什么人吗？”

身后突然传来一个男人的声音，清澈且轻柔的声线非常悦耳，土方停下了脚步。转过身来的一看，一个长发男人盘腿坐在墙边，面前摆着一张小桌子，上面摆着一些样式奇特的纸牌。土方起初被吓了一跳，刚才经过那里时并没有注意到他。

“占卜师......吗？ 我可不信这玩意儿！”  
土方蹲下身子翻动着那些被称作塔罗牌的纸片。那男人眉清目秀望却似个人偶般没有表情，只是怔怔地望着土方。他不禁摸了摸自己的脸：“你到底看什么？我脸上沾到什么了吗？”

“您如果是想找人的话，我劝您放弃。”那男人语气十分平缓，“在您身上最近有大事发生。”  
“嘁！少胡说八道了！我还有事，再见！”  
“阁下是警察吧！您身上的戾气可真是藏都藏不住啊！”

占卜师的话让土方停了下来。  
“你怎么知道我的警察？” 土方警惕地看着他。


	2. 第2页

文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 

“塔罗牌告诉我的。”那男人脸上浮起一丝浅笑，示意他翻牌：“如果你愿意，我可以免费帮你解读一张。”

“哼，你们能靠这个就能预测未来的话，就不需要警察了。”土方虽然对占卜很不屑，却还是好奇地翻开了其中一张，“fool？你倒是说说看，这代表什么？”  
“哦，是逆位的fool呐。”  
长发男人的双手戴着黑色丝质手套，优雅地将纸牌拿了起来，“轻率地举动，被同一人或事物所困。不愿面对现实，对陷阱和圈套麻痹。”  
“什么乱七八糟的！”土方的脸色一沉，瞪着占卜师，“听不懂你在说什么！”

“占卜得到底对不对？您心里清楚。”那人微微欠身向土方致礼，最后劝告道：“您此行若真是找人的，我劝您放弃，兴许有不愉快的事情发生。”

“简直莫名其妙！这是我的工作！”土方被他弄得越发心里没底，转身大步离开了。

沿着大剧院的外墙走了大约150米，就看到前方有个小门，为了防止闲杂人等进入，那里一直都有保安人员值班。就在进去的前一刻，土方停了下来。

“坂田银时那个混蛋，我要是再看到一定要痛揍他一顿！”  
这是五年前土方心里暗暗下得决定。

坂田涉嫌偷窃，只因没能找到偷窃的财物，主犯桂小太郎也不知所踪，被判监禁四个月便释放了。涉案累计金额庞大，苦主不断到警局申诉。搜查二课便安排人跟踪银时长达半年，然而却没有收获。记得在释放后的某日，他和坂田在街上偶遇了。因为查案期间两人建立的私交，银时非常热情地邀请他去喝酒。

谈不上相言甚欢，却还算愉快的见面到分手时，坂田银时突然吻了他。土方过于震撼甚至没有及时推开，人生中第一个深吻就居然被一个小偷夺走了。

土方满肚子屈辱和气愤，还没来得及发泄，坂田银时就消失了。他曾经悄悄运用职务之便查到他的下落，原来是去了英国。五年过去了，当时的事依然清晰记在脑海里，土方不悦地皱起眉头：在胡思乱想些什么，给我振作一点！

“我是警察。要找马戏团里一个成员问话。”土方掏出警察证冲保安亮了一下。

顺利进入到后台以后，沿着一条10米左右的廊道走到尽头，走廊便向左右延展开，能看到许多小房间。按照一般舞台设计，这条走廊的两端都能登上舞台或者到达舞台的下方，通过奈落到舞台地面。  
难道要逐个房间去看吗？这样做会给演员们造成困扰吧……土方有些为难地抓着头发。这时候，其中一个房间的门开了。

“请问，坂田银时在吗？”  
“团长啊？他在前面第五个房间换衣服。我们正要排练，现在找他的话，恐怕……”那人为难地说。

回答土方问题的是一个脸上涂着油彩，小丑装扮的瘦小年轻人，土方不禁想起了刚才塔罗牌上的fool，“啊，请放心，不会耽误太多时间。”  
小丑离开后，土方朝他说的房间走去，他轻轻敲门，一个含糊的声音在里面应了一声。

推开门后，一个赤裸着的男人正站在房间中间，他手里拿着衬衣，面前的衣帽架上挂着一套黑色的礼服。那人白得发亮的身体，以及蓬松的银色卷发在白炽灯下泛着健康的光泽，赤红的瞳孔也吃惊地看着他，连穿衣服的动作都呆住了。  
四目相对，僵持了5秒。

“土方？”  
“你、你、你这混蛋！光着身子也让人家进来吗？”那人真的是坂田银时，居然毫不费力地就找到他了！没想到再次见面竟然是赤裸着的，土方语无伦次地吼着，“快点把衣服穿好，我有事问你！”

“警察先生，不至于吓成这样吧！我这不是穿着内裤的吗？”坂田银时转过身，双手叉在腰间，像是故意向他展示自己健硕的身材，“呦，土方。好久不见啊！”

“呦你个头！你什么时候回来的？回来做什么？这次你又想耍什么把戏？”土方现在有一肚子问题，真不知道从哪里开始问。

“我是日本人，回到这里很奇怪吗？话说你怎么突然到这里来了？哦～你是看到我们马戏团的宣传了吧？”银时忽然笑了起来，他从靠墙的办公桌里拿出几张票，朝土方走了过去，“这几张票送给你，记得来看哦！”

这家伙难道不准备穿衣服吗……  
光着身子走过来的银时，令土方不自觉地紧张起来，那人二话不说将票塞进他的口袋，土方清了清嗓子说：“我来找你不是为了这个！最近东京发生的案子……和你有没有关系？”

那双钴蓝色的眼睛还像从前一样清澈，连严肃认真的表情都不曾改变，要说几年不见有什么变化——土方的深V字刘海被分开了，光洁的额头露了出来，多了几分成熟男人的魅力。银时和他对视了数秒后，轻声说道：“土方，现在的发型很适合你。”

“在那之后桂有和你联系过吗？ ”土方见他避开话题，立刻穷追不舍地追问道。

“还是那句话，你有证据的话就逮捕我。”银时将两只手并在一起伸向他。

“你想让我再逮捕你一次吗？哼，还是和从前一样吊儿郎当的！” 土方轻蔑地看了他一眼：“如果桂和你联系了，还麻烦你第一时间告诉警方！”  
“阿嚏！”大概是光着身子的缘故，坂田银时侧过身子打了个喷嚏。  
“呃……你快点把衣服穿上吧，我先走了！”土方转身就要走，银时却一把拉住了他。

“你要是来看我表演，我也许会想起来点什么，比如关于桂的事。”银时的脸上露出意味深长的笑容。

“你要是再敢耍我，小心我杀了你！”土方细长的眉眼微微上扬，闪烁着凶光。

我从来没有耍过你。  
银时望着他离开的身影，心里这样说着。数年前的情愫，本以为已经趋于平淡，在看到土方的瞬间，立刻激荡起来。五年前，他选择出国去谋求出路，最主要的原因是不想永远以小偷和警察的身份与土方继续下去。

土方，好好看着我，我已经和从前不一样了。银时对着镜子整理好礼服的领结，准备参加排练了。

============================

结果还是什么线索都没有。  
土方怏怏地向外走，监控视频中出现的嫌犯，从身形上看根本不是银时。关于桂小太郎，警署里的资料太有限了，那家伙似乎很擅长变装，事到如今根本不知道哪一张脸才是他本人。如果照一点推测，这次诈骗的犯人很有可能是桂……

“对不起！真是对不起！”  
土方十四郎正在思考案件，进过某一房间的时候，门突然开了，他的头被结结实实撞了一下，疼得他嘶哑咧嘴。他眼前是一个十五六岁的小姑娘，他认出这女孩就是海报上的人。

“没事……”土方揉着脑袋，赶紧抓住机会问道：“那个.......我看到你们的海报了，那个银头发的男人表演的是什么？”

“阿银啊，他表演魔术哦。”小女孩眨巴着一双大眼睛介绍道：“你别看他这样，他可是认真拜师学过了。现在可是很厉害的魔术师哦！”

“诶？魔术师？”  
土方愣住了，坂田消失的这几年是去学魔术了吗？他那爱耍把戏的性格，倒是很适合这行。不过，魔术毕竟不是魔法，说到底都是障眼法的一种。让观众们觉得他简直无所不能，如果演员再是年轻帅气的话，魔术表演可以说百分之百的成功率。坂田银时会不会又用这个骗人呢.......正在他胡乱猜测的时候，手机铃声响了。

“土方，你在什么地方闲逛？又有人报案了哦，这次被骗的是一个年轻女性，转了钱之后几分钟就发现自己被骗了，就近的同事已经赶过去了。对了，课长通知下午5点开会。”

“我在XX大剧院，正要回去，详细情况回去再说。”  
如果是刚才的话，那么作案人就不是银时了吧！不，如果有同伙的话，还是能够办到的！土方立刻抛开先入为主的猜想，将嘴里的烟丢开，大步朝地铁站走去。


	3. 第3页

文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 

“犯人以给受害人介绍有钱的上流社会少爷给她认识为由，收取了牵线费。前后共要了3次，一共120万日元。现在的女孩子，为了想嫁入豪门也是下了血本啊！”土方将资料丢在桌子上，望向冲田，“介绍人她不会面连都没见过就转款了吧？！”

“见过一次，是在牛郎俱乐部里。不过我们去查了，俱乐部里根本没有这个人。”总悟边说着将一张A4纸递给他，“她描述印象中那人的长相，在系统里根本找不到这个人。”

很端正的五官，黑色直发披肩，细长的眼角微微上扬。土方忽然觉得自己好像见过这个人，他努力对比着记忆。  
“印象最深的是，那男人的声音很好听，让人不由自主地想相信他的话。”总悟冷笑了一声，“明明就是她痴心妄想太厉害，还推到人家的声音上了。”

声音。  
土方停顿了一秒，喃喃地说：不会吧！这张画像和中午遇到的那个占卜师很像，说到声音他的印象也很深刻。一个人的样貌再怎么伪装，声音却没办法掩饰。如果说这是巧合，未免也太巧了吧！银时碰巧在这个时候出现在日本，诈骗嫌疑人和占卜师出奇得相似，而这个人碰巧出现在大剧院旁。

“土方组长，你要的资料。万夜星空马戏团的节目单还有演出场次表，团长竟然是坂田银时，真是意外啊！几年的时间从一个小偷变成了马戏团的老板诶！”山崎退将打印出来的资料递给他，“对了，如果要去的话可以先在网上预订票，要我把链接发给你吗？”

“不用，我这里有票。”土方忽然想起这件事，从口袋里掏出了三张票，仔细一看居然还是头等座。“场次是.......明天晚上7点，大家一起去看吧！”

“哇呜，头等座要5880日元呢！你这票是从哪里搞到的？”山崎惊叹地看着门票，“这位置的话，基本就是面对面看他们表演了，真是太棒了！”

“你的票从哪里来的？”总悟不相信土方会自己掏腰包买那么贵的票，“话说你刚才去大剧院见到坂田银时了吧？”

“这些事不重要！明天是带着调查的任务去看表演的，大家打起精神来！”土方现在不想解释，皱着眉头从口袋里掏出烟来，不一会儿办公室上方便烟雾缭绕。

“十四！说了多少次不要在办公室抽烟！罚款500日元交上来。”

股长近藤勋一声大喝，十四连忙将烟摁熄在烟灰缸里，“老大通融一点吧！案子没有进展，我需要尼古丁刺激一下。”

“需要刺激是吗？根据受害人最后通话记录，电信公司查到接受电话的信号源了。”近藤环视了一下众人，“虽然现在的科技无法定位到未注册电话的IP地址，却能划出方圆1公里的地域范围。”

“这基本等于没有线索。方圆1公里，几百上千人在使用手机。”总悟失望地叹了口气。  
“但是，如果方圆一公里内只有几个目标建筑，那么搜查的范围就小很多了吧！十五分钟之内，有谁在这个范围内接电话，用人像比对排除法找到未注册电话持有人，有谁的账户上到账了钱款，稍后技术部的人员会给个报告出来。”  
“那么目标建筑是？”

“云都大厦，白乐美游乐园，XX大剧院。”近藤在白板上写出了这三个地名。

土方的心脏狂跳了一下，说话的声音有些沙哑：“果然......”  
“你说什么？”近藤转向他。  
“没什么，我们现在就开始工作！”土方轻轻地摇了摇头，不能做没有证据的揣测，着是身为警察的基本素养。

说不定，明天看完万夜星空马戏团的表演，一切都清楚了。

===================================

土方十四郎一行人提前了40分钟到达会场，大剧院已经开放了检票窗口。时值周末，前来看表演的人可真不少。三个人好不容易进入到剧院内部，立刻就被这宏大的空间所吸引住了。

“这个剧院可以容纳两千名观众哦，要是坐在后排的散席或者坐在在第一排，恐怕看不清楚呢！”山崎表现出极大的兴趣，左右张望着，“组长，咱们的座位在正中第三排，可以说绝佳位置。”

“演出时长有2小时20分呐.......我说土方，你该不会真的打算一直坐在这儿看演出吧！”总悟手里翻看着检票时发放的节目单，对这种表演他是没什么兴趣的。他会来这里只有一个目的，确认坂田银时是否和诈骗案有关。

土方注意看着舞台的设计，和那天在后台看到的情况差不多，左右两边都是演员上下场的通道，舞台地面上看不出奈落的位置，但是一定是有的。

“总悟，表演到第二个节目的时候咱们就依次离开座位，想办法混到后台去看看。山崎你留在座位上，第四个节目是魔术，有可能会让客人上去配合表演，你要特别留意有谁上去了。”土方左右看了看，“连长野议员的太太都来了，这个马戏团的宣传做的很到位啊！”

正说着，会场的灯光暗下来了。  
和电视上看到的马戏表演差不多，欢快的音乐响起来了，由小丑带着动物，还有一些滑稽的角色登场了，紧接着穿着吸血鬼服装的男人上来报幕， 说着一些无厘头的笑话，会场的气氛立刻被炒热起来。

然而过于喧闹的环境并不适合警察，土方时不时地向后看，令后面的观众有些不快，他只好站起来走到靠墙走廊通道的位置，耐心等待时间过去。

第二个节目是杂技。十人骑自行车，不断地变换造型。总悟先起来了，接口上厕所想趁着大家撤下来的机会混进去，但是被保安人员拦住了。他只好回到座位上，征求土方的意见道：“要不然我亮出警察证吧！”

“不行！现在暴露警察身份只会引起骚动！”土方刚才一直在注意后面的观众，那来自警察的第六感告诉他，桂一定会出现在这里。

半小时过去了。  
“接下来是大魔术师坂田银时为大家带来的魔术：大变金银。”这次出来报幕的是一个穿着性感的女报幕员，头上两只硕大的兔耳朵随着她说话的节奏抖动着。

这、这个人真的是坂田银时吗？  
土方目瞪口呆地看着舞台正中间的人，一身白色的礼服没有一丝褶皱，头上带着西方魔术师的大礼帽，潇洒娴熟的动作加上专业自信的笑容，吸引了所有人的目光。

先是“空中取物”，变出许多玫瑰花瓣和纸牌，红色花瓣飘落，而身穿白衣的他从中走出来有种梦幻般的感觉。紧接着，银时走到预先摆好的的桌子旁，让大家分别展示，桌上的三个盘子都是空的，然后用红丝帕重新盖上，银时做了一个手势，揭开丝帕时，三个盘子里竟然装满了巧克力等各式糖果。

“来自比利时的糖果，送给大家品尝！”魔术师示意助手将糖果洒向观众席，一时间现场沸腾起来。

银时富有磁性的嗓音将土方拉回现实。不可否认的是，他刚才确实被银时的出色表演迷住了。土方半张着嘴注视着那男人，和五年前那个不务正业的街头混混截然不同。那猩红色的眼睛平时明明就一副死鱼状态，此刻却像是有种魔力，牵引着观众的视线随他的移动。

“组长！土方组长！”山崎轻轻碰了碰他的肩膀，土方这才注意到有人在叫他。  
“这位先生，您能配合我一下吗？”魔术师走到舞台的边缘，向他做出了一个邀请的动作。

这家伙.......！！  
土方恨恨地瞪着，正犹豫着身旁的总悟推了他一把。无路可退的他只得站起身来，握住银时的手借助对方的力道登上了舞台。

“你又要搞什么？”土方小声问道。第一次站在那么多人的舞台上，他不由紧张得腋下汗津津。  
“别说话，按我说的做就好了。”银时借转身的空档嘱咐道。


	4. 第4页

文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 

“这位先生，您有恋爱的对象吗？或者说......已经结婚了吗？”  
“不......还没有，我单身。”土方有些窘地回答道。  
“那么，您喜欢钱吗？想要钱吗？”魔术师接续问道。

“当然。只要是正规渠道得来的钱。”土方故意补充了一句，现在他要打起十二分的精神看看这个所谓的魔术师要耍什么花样。  
“我想老天爷一句收到您的请求，请您摸一摸自己的西装口袋。”

“口袋？”土方缓缓伸向衣服口袋，摸到一叠纸张时心里咯噔一声。拿出来一看，是一叠千元纸币。  
“哇！还真的有呢！裤子口袋里是不是也有惊喜呢？”魔术师一副很惊喜的样子。

就这样，土方先后从口袋里掏出三叠纸币，银时将那纸币放在三个盘子上，用红色丝帕盖好。手掌向下在盘子上画了两个圈，以极快的速度将丝帕揭开——三只白鸽展翅飞了起来，最后落在舞台另一边助手的手臂上。  
剧院里顿时掌声雷动。

土方被眼前的魔术惊得目瞪口呆，直到银时再次走到他身边。银时踏着舞台步伐围着土方转了一圈，拉起他的手吹了口气故作神秘地说：“我已经对您施了魔法，现在请您在掏一下口袋呢？“

土方的额头上微微冒汗，聚光灯和台下观众的掌声令他头昏脑涨。这么近的距离看着银时，竟然对他的魔术丝毫没有察觉，自己所有的注意力都跟着银时的步调，所有的动作如同被蛊惑了一般唯命是从。

这次从口袋里掏出了更多的纸币，手感确认过那些是货真价实的日元，他艰难地吞咽了一下，小声问道：“差不多可以了吧！”

“大家请看！”  
魔术师正聚精会神地表演，只见他右手向空中一挥，玫瑰花瓣突然从天而降漫天飞舞，他拉过土方的手并双手覆住：“幸运女神给您赠送的礼物在您上装口袋里，希望财富今后永远跟随着您。”

银时看着他的眼神中，带着一丝狡黠和捉摸不透的暧昧，惊得土方连忙从去摸上衣口袋。

这是.......！  
一枚蓝宝石戒指，那质感和做工让人一看就不是道具。土方听到自己心跳如打鼓般剧烈，银时抓住他的手腕像大家展示着，台下一片尖叫声和掌声，膝盖有些发抖。天知道他是什么表情望着台下的观众，恍惚中看到山崎竟激动地站了起来鼓掌。

“非常感谢这位先生配合我的节目，这枚戒指当做谢礼，希望您早日找到赠送戒指的对象。”魔术师摘下礼帽，非常绅士地向大家鞠躬致谢，然后示意助手带着身体僵硬的土方走下舞台。

“我去一下卫生间。”冲田总悟不知道去了哪里，土方对山崎交代了一句径直离开了座位。他浑身被汗湿透了，要想继续工作，需要去洗把脸。

坂田银时，是故意的吧！  
土方将冷水在脸上拍打了几下，有些懊恼地瞪着镜子中失神的自己。难道从最开始送给我门票开始，就已经计划好了让我上台表演吗？在土方的印象里，魔术师邀请嘉宾都是事先指定的，哪怕是出现意外也不会让魔术穿帮。那家伙为什么.......他丝毫不担心我会当众戳穿他吗？

还有这个东西........土方从口袋里掏出那枚戒指，深蓝色的宝石闪耀着高贵的光，白金指环竟然正好是他的中指的尺寸。他咬着牙恨恨地嘟囔着：送这种东西算什么意思！

没错，五年前银时并不只有吻了他，如果只是那样土方也不至于记那么久。黑暗中，半醉的自己被他楼着，那魔鬼般地耳语说了些什么他现在已经记不清了。可是，整个人瘫软在他的抚慰下竟然还达到了高潮，然后第二天竟然就消失无踪了？！这决不能原谅！

可恶！  
土方用力朝墙上砸了一拳。忽然意识到一个问题，他的西装裤袋里明明放的有手机和警察手册等物品，刚才摸出纸钞的时候并没有感觉到它们还在。  
他手忙脚乱上下搜寻着，果然——除了一张字条，什么都没有了，连钱包都不知所踪。

“今晚10点半，神田宾尼大酒店，1905。”  
土方深吸了口气，镜子里英俊的脸上呈现出一副要杀人的表情。这是一场没有商量余地的约会，又像五年前突然消失一般，蛮横地自说自话。

也许，这是另一种执念吧！不甘心被坂田银时牵着走，还有他那种漫不经心的态度，都让土方无法接受。既然要去的话，也是搞清楚案件的一个绝好机会。

===============================

“冲田，你到哪里去了？”  
“刚才土方上台的时候，我好像看到像是桂的人了，现在我在跟踪他。”  
“要人支援你吗？”  
“不用，我要先确定是他了在行动。有消息再联络。”

台上正在表演老虎钻火圈，观众们被深深吸引住了，土方见总悟一直没有回来，自己的手机又下落不明，只好让山崎先和他联系一下。再说他已经无心继续观看节目了，将山崎留在那里继续观察现场后，自己现行离开了。一走出会场，土方立刻点了支香烟，尼古丁对镇静精神很有效果。

如果总悟追的那个人，真的是桂小太郎，那么坂田银时一定不逃脱不了关系。

土方来到酒店时，距离约定的时间还早，装作若无其事地在大堂的客人休息区等候坂田银时的出现。然而，一直等到10点20分都没有看到银时的半个人影。

这个混蛋！！又耍我吗！？  
土方阴沉着脸大步走进电梯间。

19楼的走廊里安静极了，走在松软的地摊上，土方暗暗地计划着等会见到他的事，接着叩响了1905房间的门。

电子锁发出滴滴的声音，土方推开门还没来得及看清楚屋内的陈涉，就被人用右手勾住了脖子推到了墙边。  
“放开我！银时？”土方先是吃了一惊，想要挣扎时那人却咧着嘴在笑。  
“给你开个玩笑嘛！看把你吓的，你这家伙真的是警察吗？”

“我在大厅没有看到你上楼，你又变装了吗？”土方想起从前他为了躲避警察常常变装，又让他将银时与诈骗案联系起来。

“别大惊小怪，我是演员嘛！”银时看着土方那瞪得溜圆的眼睛，不禁想到了猫。他靠在衣柜上望着土方，一本正经地说道：“比起这个，你找我是因为最近诈骗案的事吧？我好好的魔术师不干，为什么要诈骗？麻烦你动动脑子吧！”

“你少装蒜！刚才我的同事在剧院发现了桂，你还敢说自己和他没有联系吗？”商务间里空间足够大，可是土房还是觉得有些喘不过气，扯开衬衣扣子给自己点了支烟。

“我确实没说过。”  
“果然！你真的和桂有关系！”土方烦躁地将头发向后捋了一下，在额前分开的头发听话地回到原位。他盯着银时的脸，慢慢走过去。

银时穿着浴袍，身上散发着沐浴液的香氛，没什么精神的眼睛无辜地看着他：“喂喂，你不要混淆概念！有联系和参与行骗是两回事，而且你们现在根本也没有证据说桂诈骗吧！”

“关于这一点，不用你操心！把我的东西还给我，什么魔术师，到头来还不是顺手牵羊的把戏！”

土方鄙夷地看了银时一眼，本以为那人会像从前一样和他斗嘴，可是银时却意外地没有立刻回嘴，猩红的瞳孔里掠过一丝不屑，只见他嘴角扯动一下：“顺手牵羊其实是你为自己缺乏警惕心找的借口吧？我在众目睽睽下拿走了你所谓比生命还重要的警察手册，该反省的人是你吧！”

“还真是了不起呢！话说你拿走那些东西到底要干嘛！啧！你还是先交待桂的下落，否则的话——”土方警觉过来差点又被他牵着走，立刻回到正题上，谁知他的话还没说完，银时就打断了他。

“否则的话又要逮捕我吗？”  
银时的脸上浮起一丝淡淡的悲伤，转瞬即逝。停顿了几秒后，他眯着眼睛看着土方：“如果不拿走你的东西，你会来见我吗？”

“我是来问你桂的下落——”  
“不要在我的房间里一直提别的男人！”  
银时粗鲁地打断他，接着问道：“我在问你，如果不是因为这件事，你会来吗？”


	5. 第5页

文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 

“我……”  
话语哽在喉间说不出来，气氛忽然变得很尴尬。土方移开的眼眸，其实刚才在酒店大堂他又看到了马戏团的海报，望着上面的银时呆看了好一会儿。说不定，自己的潜意识里一直想再见他一面，五年前的事到底是玩笑还是恶意的捉弄。说不定，查案从一开始就是个借口……

意识到这一点，土方的脸开始发烧。两个人的沉默令空气像是凝结了一般，他终于还是开口了，“你做了那种事转身一走了之，突然出现又有案件发生，你让我——！”激荡的情绪让土方说不下去了。

“那个啊......那时候没有抱你我可是很遗憾！今天来补上怎么样？”银时摸了摸后颈窝，看到土方陷入窘态，忽然想发笑。

“喂！你在胡说什么……”听到“抱”那个词土方的脸红了，一脸吃惊地看着银时。  
“好了好了，不逗你了。你的东西都在我身上，自己过来拿吧！”他站直身体展开双臂，示意土方可以过来搜。

起初担心他耍花招，最后还是走了过去。土方刚摸到他的浴衣口袋，结果被银时抓住双臂搂在自己的腰，接着以迅雷不及掩耳之势将他压倒在了床上。那人按住他的双手正俯视着他，土方立刻曲起膝盖想要顶那人的肚子，却被他按住膝盖用力一扳然后用身体压制住乱动的土方，结果变成了更加尴尬的姿势——银时趴在他的大大张开的两腿间，而那张玩世不恭的脸就在十公分不到的距离。

“呵呵，你比五年前更好看了。”银时想起以前他堆积在额前的深V字刘海，再看看现在改变了发型露出了光洁的额头，忍不住上面亲了一下。

“快让我起来！唔……！”  
他正抗议着，银时的唇边覆了上来，撅住土方的唇瓣吮咬着，搅动他敏感的口腔内壁，强行投喂的津液顺着嘴角淌下来。银时粗重滚烫的呼吸喷在脸上，土方被吻得头昏脑涨，不一会儿就松懈下来。

银时的手趁机钻进衬衣，在他紧实光滑的脊背上抚摸着，凑到他的耳边得意地轻声说道：“其实你也想见我对吧！”

“谁想......哈！”土方涨红着脸忙不迭地否认，可是银时的手指覆在薄薄的胸肌上抓揉着，食指恶意地拨弄着乳首，突如其来的快感令他不知道如何是好。

“我在台上的时候，你都看呆了吧！是不是觉得阿银我很帅啊！”银时解开他的衣服，舌尖压住那嫩红的尖端搔弄着，时而大力吮吸着。胸口被银时弄得火辣辣的，却还是觉得不够，土方紧皱着眉头情不自禁地挺起上半身。现在已经不是愿不愿意的问题了，被银时越压越紧的下半身已经诚实地起来反应。

“才没有！你这魔术师，最多.......算是高级骗子！”  
土方挪动了一下腰部，却被银时发现了端倪，干脆直接扯下了他的裤子。那内裤是濡湿的部分，让银时的情欲立刻汹涌起来，俯下身隔着布料轻咬着那坚挺起来的部分，握住下面鼓胀起来的囊袋猥亵地揉捏着。  
“你积了不少啊！平时自己都不做吗？”

“哈.....！我又不是你！喂......你不会来真的吧！”性器在银时手中轻颤，既兴奋又恐慌的感觉交错着，土方扳起那满头银发的脑袋。

“都湿成这样了，你在说什么啊！”银时坏笑了一下，将土方紧绷在内裤里的东西解放出来，“刚才在舞台上，你脸上的表情比我所有的粉丝都还花痴。你也很想见我对吧！”

土方垂下眼睫没有回答，他攀上银时的肩膀，将自己即将失控的表情隐藏起来。银时没有说错，不愿承认的事实摆在眼前，他竟然对一个“骗子”产生了爱慕之情。比起情感上的纠结，肉体的情况似乎更加紧急，那银发男人揉搓着他的性器，使他的理智被性欲诱惑，正当他深陷其中不能自拔时，银时的手指进入了他的身体。

“你放松点！太紧了……你会更疼哦！”银时在他大腿内侧亲了一下，那里的嫩肉立刻颤抖起来。  
“痛——啊！哈......哈.....”  
银时耐心地为他做着扩张，随着手指在内壁转动，土方大口地喘息着，忍不住轻轻浮起腰索求着。坂田银时离开的这些年，他曾经悄悄看过同性做爱的杂志，当时被上面的画面被惊呆了。而事情真正发生的时候，他却只顾着感受银时带给他的疼痛和欢愉。

“呀！笨、笨蛋！手指、拿出来......！”忽然，土方的脚尖绷直嚷了起来，刚才被男人碰到的地方让他有种高潮的错觉，脑袋里嗡嗡作响，性器颤动溢出的精液在腹部印出一滩水渍。

“这里很舒服吧！男人光靠前列腺就可以高潮，要试试吗？”银时看着他那可爱的反应坏笑了一下，执拗地按着那个让土方崩溃的地方。

“混蛋！不行了……银时！”土方的声音有些沙哑，钴蓝色的眼眶里泛起泪，紧紧抓住银时的浴衣。久未尝到性爱的滋味，已经让他顾不得太多了。  
“那么，我要——进来了哦！”

银时抬起他的腿，将阴茎顶在那穴口试探性地戳弄了几下，湿黏的体液将那里润泽成一片淫糜的石榴色，紧窒地入口微微颤动着。他沉下身子一寸寸地推入，性器突然被紧紧缠绕，银时忍不住倒吸了口气，舔了下嘴唇：“好紧.....你这几年都没做过吗？  
“你、你倒是快动啊！”土方满脸是汗，身体内部充斥着饱胀感苦不言堪。

“了解！”  
见他有些受不住了，银时的下颌骨紧绷着，屏住精神加速抽动起来。他注视着身下的人，那张脸多少次出现在他的梦中。经过这么多年的努力，如今终于可以站在他的身旁了。他轻轻吻去土方的眼角滑落的泪水，心里不禁狂喜，身体交叠在一起的这份疼痛和甜蜜，是他带去的。

“身体.....放松！”银时额头的汗珠滴落在土方的胸口，猩红的瞳孔张大，如同野兽般朝他身体的深处撞击。

“笨蛋！慢一点，别碰呀！”忽然，土方的腰猛地弹起嚷了起来。  
银时笑了一声，更加用力地朝那个位置顶了上去，握住土方腹部跳动的性器揉搓着，拇指在敏感的顶端轻轻按压。  
“啊！”土方惊叫出声，连声音都走了调。

“我要射到——里面去！”  
“哈......不......”  
银时低吼着，额上的青筋抽动了一下，所有的快感在高潮的瞬间迸发出来，而怀里的人也在他的带领下走向的欲望的深渊，两人紧紧拥抱着，土方腹部微凉的精液湿滑黏腻，身体微微抽搐着，甚至能感觉到银时的性器在身体里的鼓动。

“好重。”土方轻声说着，在银时的背上拍了拍，示意让他移开位置。

“舒服了吗？”银时将土方额前的头发向后推，描绘着他的修长的眉毛，诡异地笑着说，“其实你知道吧！来了之后会怎么样？”

“啧！别以为自己什么都知道！啊......！”土方眉心动了一下，刚刚移开眼睛，银时的手臂向上一挥，空中散落了许多花瓣飘落，他不由地看呆了。  
“好看吗？”  
“啧！这种把戏都是骗小孩的！”土方小声嘀咕着。  
银时侧躺他身边，望着天花板感慨道：“阿银我啊.......可是花了五年时间学这个把戏。”

樱花之歌的旋律突然响起。  
这是土方设置的手机铃声，将沉浸在性爱的余韵中的两人拉回了现实。想起工作的事，土方怒不可遏地一把掐住银时的脖子：“你这个混蛋！把我的手机还给我！”

“咳咳咳！枕头下面.....！”银时猛地咳嗽了几下，看着他翻弄枕头寻找手机，不快地嘟囔着：“你妈的，穿上裤子就不认人了吗？”


	6. 第6页

文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 

“总悟，情况怎么样？呃！”土方刚要起身，后穴的不适让他忍不住轻叫出声。  
“你怎么才接电话？！桂小太郎进了神田宾尼酒店，估计他有同伙在这里面，我正在想办法找到他住在几层，土方，你在哪里？过来支援吧！”

“诶？我......我马上过来！”土方挂了电话后，瞪着坂田银时：“桂也在这家酒店里，你还有什么要说的吗？”

“是吗？那你就留在这里蹲守吧！”银时似乎毫不在意，赤裸着身子朝浴室走去，“看你工作那么认真，等会儿我会在给你奖励哦。”

土方靠在靠枕上，给自己点了支烟，默默地整理着思绪。  
按道理说，既然银时约了我在酒店密会，就不会让桂也过来，这不是自投罗网吗？现在把总悟也引来了，如果银时和桂有什么交易的话，那就是铁证如山了。如果诈骗案是桂做的，他成功逃脱监控和警方的追捕，不可能轻易被总悟跟踪啊。  
这说不通啊......

几分钟过后，银时出来了，仅仅围着浴巾的他，露出身上健硕的肌肉和白得刺眼的皮肤。他凑近土方的脸，“要我带你去浴室洗一下吗？”  
“不用。”他向后挪了一下，警惕地看着银时。据他对银时的了解，这个人总是会在不合时宜的情况下耍把戏。

呵呵。  
银时双手叉腰干笑了两声，没什么精神的眼睛望着土方：“哦~哦，你担心自己在清理的时候我会再碰你吗？”

“.......”不可否认有这方面的原因，土方将烟头摁熄，动作缓慢地开始穿衣服，“等会儿同事要过来了，总不能让他看到我们两个......咳咳！”

“你不洗的话会生病哦！那这样吧，我们拷在一起，你自己清理。”银时双手举起来，一脸严肃地说：“我保证不看你，也不进去。”

土方在浴室里的清洗艰难地进行着，那液体慢慢从身体里流出来的感觉，让他羞耻地想死。不一会儿，额头上冷汗密布，不小心碰到敏感处就会忍不住呻吟出声。他的左手拷住银时的右手在门外，那男人今天意外的老实，真的没有推门进来。想起从前为了抓捕银时，不知道被他耍了多少次。事到如今土方才终于想明白，坂田银时是故意被他抓到的。

他如果真的只是魔术师，那么以后相处起来........以后！？  
土方发现有些不对劲了，匆忙披上浴袍推开门出去。

银时不见了。手铐被靠在椅子的一脚。  
正当土方慌忙去翻手机的时候，猛然发现自己的左手中指上戴着蓝宝石戒指！戒指代表什么意思，傻子都知道，但是现在不是做这种事的时候啊，笨蛋！土方皱着眉头将戒指摘了下来，一边穿衣服一边跟总悟联系。

“土方！电梯里的监控看到有疑似桂的人从18楼乘坐电梯下来了！”  
“什么！？我马上来！”  
现在来不及不管银时去了哪里，先想办法抓住桂再说！土方这样想着，穿好衣服强忍着身体的不适朝门外走去。

刚刚走到电梯间，走廊那头有个穿着白西装的人影闪过，土方一眼就认出那头银色卷发的主人，连忙跟了过去。只见那人推开防火门往逃生通道了走去。

“银时，你要到哪里去？”土方跟过去的时候，那人已经下到了18层，听到有人叫他便停下了脚步。   
“.......”  
“混蛋！你还想让我抓你几次？有警官在楼下等着抓桂，如果你和诈骗案有关系，也跑不掉的！”土方见他不说话，生气地吼了起来：“刚才你做了.....那样的事，又想这样一走了之吗？你到底有没有考虑我的立场？”

“刚才？......对不起。”银时的肩膀颤抖了一下。  
“你送的戒指，到底是什么意思？“土方不想再稀里糊涂地被他耍了。

“意思就是......你愿意和我交往吗？”银时背对着土方，说话的声音很低。

“诶？”土方愣了一下，结结巴巴地说道：“ 如果这个案、案子和你没、没有关系的话，我、我会考虑看、看的！”见银时推开门就要走，他快步走下楼梯一把拉住那人的袖子，结果——

说时迟那时快，仅仅两三秒的时间，土方手里竟然只抓住了西装外套，他立刻追过去，但是银时逃得无影无踪了！腰部酸疼得厉害，他慢慢移动到电梯口，手机忽然又响了起来。

“总悟！情况怎么样？”土方焦急地问道。  
“我们被骗了，从电梯里出来的是坂田银时！”冲田总悟似乎是在和坂田银时争吵，电话里还传来山崎的声音。“看样子他们不知道是在什么地方换了装，可恶！”

“啧！那个家伙......”土方青着脸骂道，紧接着立刻发现了不对劲，如果总悟在电梯里抓住的是银时，那么刚才的人是谁？，他冲着电话里嚷着：“你们立刻搜索消防通道，桂应该还在酒店里！”

整整搜查了一小时，也没找到桂小太郎。这次抓捕的行动基本算是失败了。

呵呵，居然金蝉脱壳了！  
土方冷笑着，看了看手里的衣服，这是刚才银时在台上表演时穿的衣服。他们应该是在18楼换了衣服，但是为什么桂会折返19楼呢.......说不定还有重要的东西在银时那里吧！正想着，电梯已经到1楼。

坂田银时正坐在大厅的沙发上，由一名警员负责看住他，见到土方过来，那人连忙行礼。

“放走了桂，我们只好抓你回去。”土方瞟了一眼银时手里的假发，垂直的黑色头发大概到背心的位置，黑色衬衣加西裤，带上头套之后确实认不出来。

黑色的长发.......  
几天前的记忆忽然涌出来，土方的眼睛睁得老大，他想起了几天前在XX大剧院遇到的占卜师。自己竟然和他还说了老半天的话，难怪不得当时阻止我去找坂田银时.......想到这里，土方的嗓子忽然里像着火一般难受。

“又要抓我了吗？”银时歪着脑袋看着他。

“.......”  
如果刚才是他们换了装，那么和我说的那些话......土方怔怔地看着银时，脸上一阵红一阵白的，心里如五味瓶打翻了一半难受。这时候，山崎退跑了过来。  
“监控视频没有他们换装的记录。所以，按照规定我们不能扣留他。”他这么解释着。

“那你刚才——”土方差点脱口而出问他为什么要逃脱手铐。  
“刚才？”山崎疑惑地看着他们。  
“没什么。既然没有抓到，那么你和总悟先回去吧！我和这个魔术师还有事情要谈。”土方将他打发走后，一脸凝重地看着银时质问道：“为什么要做这种事？”

“因为......要还他一个人情。”

“他是不是还在酒店里面？”土方扑过去一把揪住银时的衣领质问道。

“刚才是，不过现在已经不在了。”土方的力道很大，银时皱起眉说：“喂喂，你冷静一点！这衣服……是我的？”  
银时的视线落在他手边的衣服上。 

土方将那件白西装里外仔细地检查了个遍，最后在内衬里面发现一张银行卡，：“这是......？”

“是我在英国办的卡，暂时借给他用的，忘了放在衣服里。你刚才在楼上应该碰到他了吧？”银时笑着调侃道：“真是的，都给了你机会，还不是让他逃走了。”

“........这如果算是证据的话，那么请你跟我走一趟吧！”土方瞪着他，冷冷地说。

“这卡里的钱应该足够偿还苦主，实在不够的话，不是还有戒指吗？”银时抓着乱蓬蓬的脑袋，满不在乎地说着，“你仔细想想，你没有证据也不能抓我，现在把钱款追回来也算是案子破了一半吧！”

戒指？原来银时是这个意思，原来是自己会错意了。土方的脸涨得通红，挥起拳头就照他的脸上砸去，“你这个——混蛋！”

“ 啊！好痛......！”  
银时痛得叫起来，抓住他的手叫着：“你干什么啊！怎么突然就打人了！真是的，魔术师也要靠脸吃饭呀！”

“我才不管你是不是魔术师？现在我要把你逮捕归案！”  
“哦～哦，我知道了！你是为戒指的事生气吧！以为我是送给你的……咳咳，信物，结果我却让你充赃款——”

“呃！你这家伙......！谁会为这种事生气啊！”


	7. 第7页

文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 

土方的的脸烧得厉害，气恼不过马上去摸腰上的手铐，银时抓住他的手轻轻握了两下，那表情温柔得快要融化了一般。  
“看这个。”  
银时伸出左手，中指上带着一枚白金指环格外耀眼，然后示意他看看自己的手。 

“戒指？你这家伙，又是什么时候——”土方的左手的中指不知何时被戴上了同款的戒指，他心跳加快，连说话的声音都有些颤抖了。 

“你在说什么啊！我可是魔术师。这个戒指才是送给你的！”

银时咧着嘴神秘地笑了笑，“你如果真想知道他的下落，三天后你再到酒店来找我。”

“银时，你他妈就是一大骗子！”土方瞪了他一眼，转身离开了。

“过来的时候记得戴上戒指！”  
“吵死了！” 

=================================  
番外1：

“你暂时离开东京吧！我看十四是来真的了。这次我就不欠你的了，别来给我惹麻烦了！”坂田银时在大剧院的后台，趁试道具的空档，和化妆成服装师的桂小太郎密谈着。桂一直在他的马戏团里躲藏着，这件事无论如何都不能让土方知道，他只好想办法让桂离开。

“他们抓不到我的。”桂窃笑了一下，“那个叫土方的警察，很有意思哦！”

“你别惹他！他生气起来很可怕。”银时警告道，前天被土方拳头光顾的侧脸还在隐隐作痛。

“我说银时，你是不是把那个警察给睡了？”桂的眼神严肃极了。  
“你到底想说什么？”银时警觉地望着桂，他说话时常会跳跃到不着边的地方去。

“那天在楼道里我碰到他了，你猜他说什么？”桂将装有玻璃球的盘子递给银时。  
“他说要是案件结束，可以考虑和你交往一下。”  
“什——？你这个家伙为什么今天才说！”银时赤红色眼睛瞪得溜圆。

“我怎么知道你们是那种关系？”  
“好端端地他怎么会说这种话，你到底和他说什么了？”  
“下次你亲自问他吧！我过两天就去横滨，在那里等你。“说完后，桂戴好帽子向外走去。

“你给我差不多点，别来找我了！”  
银时拿起一颗玻璃珠朝他砸过去，桂迅速地躲开了。

==================================  
番外2：

“这卡的开户行是英国利物浦，里有75500英镑，折合日元大约是1040万日元。开户名是桂小太郎。”近藤隆双手抱拳，冷冷地看着一脸吃惊的土方十四郎。

“哈？”土方目瞪口呆地注视着那张黑色的卡片，“怎、怎么可能？”

“这个可以作为诈骗案的追回款项交回警署，但是桂依然下落不明，接下来的工作不再以诈骗案为主，在工作之余继续追捕桂小太郎。“

“是。”他微微低下头。  
“另外，总悟的报告里提到，你们去马戏团观看表演之后，你和坂田银时接触过，他有没有说过关于桂的事？”  
“没有......”土方吞咽了一下，继续听上司的指示。

“想办法再接触一下吧！”近藤忽然笑了起来，不好意思地在脑袋上抓了一把：“要是能找他买到打折的票就更好了！呵呵！”

老大......您就为了这种事让我去接触吗？  
“我知道了！”土方的眉心抽搐了一下，和银时约定见面的时间就是今天，那家伙的鬼把戏太多了， 必须要打起十二分的精神来！

下午四点，神田宾尼酒店的客人渐渐多了起来。土方今天故意提前了半小时到这里，想看看银时是不是又要耍把戏。他在大堂的会客区，找了个不起眼的位置刚刚坐下，前面座位的一位女士起身的时候，大概是高跟鞋没有踩稳一下子跌到在地上。

“您没事吧！”土方连忙过去扶她。  
“谢谢！可能是崴了脚，没事的！”那是一位20多岁的年轻女性，一身连身红裙将曼妙的身材勾勒出来，发髻梳得一丝不苟，很有礼貌地向土方欠身致礼。

“脚扭了吗？那么休息一下再走吧！”  
是个大美人啊！土方心里暗暗道

“您是来这儿等人的吗？”女孩问道。  
“对，约了在这里见面！啊，但不是那种关系的见面！”土方忙不迭的解释着，毕竟约在酒店里见面的不是情人就是情侣，他可不想让人产生这样的误解。

“没关系的。不过您面色红润，大概有好事要降临了。”她掩住红艳的嘴唇轻笑道，“我对命理和星象有一点研究，介意让我帮您看看吗？”

“诶？还是......不要了，太不好意思。”土方委婉的拒绝道。

“不碍事的，您可以当笑话听听。”女孩乌黑的眼珠仔细地看着他的五官，接着说道：“有爱慕您的对象出现了，不要犹豫敞开心扉接受就好，请您不要欺骗自己的心，您心里一定也爱着对方吧！另外看您眼神有些犹豫，请坚持自己的信念，对方也会支持您的。”

那算什么爱慕的对象......！土方心里嘀咕着，面对那人的测算，他不知道如何接话了。那女孩缓缓起身，向他致礼道：“非常感谢您！如果让您不快就请忘掉吧！”

真是个奇怪的人呢！土方目送她离开后，也立刻起身往电梯间走去了。


	8. 第8页

文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 

“你这是要去演出吗？”  
土方来到约定的房间里，坂田银时正穿着礼服，今天衣服依然是白色调，衣领和袖口都有金色装饰，连英式礼服的胸前的领巾都整整齐齐，俨然一个绅士。他那白色礼帽上还别着一只蓝玫瑰，看起可不就像是要登台表演的人。

“土方你不是对我的魔术感到怀疑吗？今天就破例近距离给你表演一次，免费的哦！”银时戴着白手套的手指，在唇间做了个禁声的动作，“要是今天你看不出我魔术的破绽，今后再也不准说我这是小把戏。”  
“你叫我来就是为这个吗？”土方微微眯起眼睛，这个房间里的香薰很好闻，让人的身心渐渐放松下来。

“当然不是！”  
银时的手掌贴近土方的脸缓缓向下滑动，到胸口的位置停了下来：“今天你带了好东西过来呢！在你的上衣口袋里。”

这就开始了吗？？！  
土方将信将疑地去摸口袋，从里面摸出一条项链，这显然不是他带来的，他正要问的时候，银时走到他身后，凑近他的耳朵说：”原来警察随身都带着黄色卡片吗？”

“哈？什么？”   
从裤袋里又掏出几张裸体美女的卡片，土方的脸顿时涨红了，“这不是我的！你这家伙什么时候——”  
“嘘——”银时双手向上一抛，红色的花瓣从天而降，有些掉落在土方的肩头。就在土方目瞪口呆之际，银时从上衣口袋里掏出一张白色的手帕，搭在酒杯上，数秒之后抽去手帕，里面有一条红色的金鱼在游动。

“这是......”  
好厉害！土方的心里赞叹着，更加目不转睛地看着银时。他那修长灵活的手指上下舞动着，不时有花朵、纸牌从“空中”被抛出来。这种近距离体验魔术魅力的机会可不多。

“警察证上的照片很帅啊！是最近拍的吗？”银时围着土方转了几篇，变戏法般的将土方的警察证拿在手里仔细看着。

“你这家伙什么时候——”  
“哈哈哈哈，没想到一本正经的警察那么好色啊！”银时腥红的眼睛中露出狡黠的笑意。

“什么......意思？”土方慌忙将警察证夺了回来放进口袋里，看着银时的表情心中立刻有不好的预感。

“今天穿的是黑色蕾丝内裤吗？啧啧！”银时一手摸着下巴，玩味地看着土方，视线滑到了他的股间。

“诶？你这个……流氓！”  
他不相信银时的魔术能达到这种程度，可是刚才眼前发生的一切让他心生恐慌，转身往卫生间走去。  
银时望着他的背影诡异地窃笑了一下，悄悄地跟了上去。

土方冲进卫生间第一件事就是用冷水洗了把脸。房间里的熏香，银时一反常态的西方魔术师的英俊外表，还有那令人眼花缭乱的魔术，都让土方有种脱离现实的恍惚感，他必须要立刻清醒过来才行。

黑色蕾丝内裤……？？  
开什么玩笑？魔术又不是魔法！  
土方十四郎喉咙里像火烧一般，他慢慢地解开皮带的扣子，拉开裤链后怀着忐忑的心情，看了看里面露出来的内裤布料。

“想要蕾丝内裤，我给你准备的有哦！”  
身后突然传来银时的声音，土方惊得肩膀一颤，发现自己被捉弄了，他不禁恼羞成怒握紧双拳向银时砸过去。

“哎呀！土方，你别动！”银时连忙从身后抱住他，在他耳廓舔了一下。  
“桂呢？”男人的呼吸喷在脸上引起土方一阵轻颤，他皱着眉头问道。

“唔？酒店大厅里你没碰见他吗？”银时边说着，手像蛇一样滑进了松开的裤子里。

“大厅？唔……你摸哪里啊！”土方忍不住轻叫出声，那只手握住他的下体很有技巧地揉捏着，镜子里映出自己泛红的脸颊，他只得垂下眼眸。

“你又没抓住他，就再也别拿他找我说事。”沉默的欲根已经抬头，银时的拇指猥亵般地揉弄着顶部，不一会儿，那小孔便溢出汁液。

这么说……那个女孩是桂变装的？我又被蒙蔽了。沉浸在银时的抚摸中，土方很快连懊恼的时间都没有。

“别、别再摸了……啊！”  
他的后背紧紧贴在银时的身体，腰部肌肉紧绷得厉害。而银时的另一只手钻进衬衣横在胸前，按住柔嫩的乳尖揉搓着，情欲之火从被碰触的地方极速蔓延全身。

“多串……”  
镜子里的银时，猩红的眼睛微眯，在土方白皙的脖子里亲吻着，情不自禁地唤着土方的别名——这是第一次见面时，他为土方取的外号，后来竟变成了他的专属，除了银时无人敢叫土方“多串”。

“可恶……停下来啊！”  
土方扣住洗漱台的手颤抖着，渐渐有些站不住了。银时的掌心紧贴着根部连带着囊袋一起揉弄着，快感来势汹汹，他已经快要坚持不住了。  
“银时……你还要走吗？”  
“你不想让我走吗？”   
“……别胡说八道了！”

“如果是你说的，那我就不走了。”  
看着土方连耳朵尖都红透了，银时本就激荡的情欲更加难以自制，扶着自己的性器抵在他臀间轻轻蹭着，怀里的人被他淫猥的动作撩拨得难受，甜腻的呻吟声随之溢出。

“快、快进来……”待银时的手指在他身体里搅动，土方额头上浮起薄汗。不多时，性器不断溢出的汁液将大腿内侧弄得湿漉漉一片。终于，土方一把抓住银时的手腕，从喉间发出的低哑声音几乎是在祈求。

“你忍着点......好紧！”  
缓慢推进，将身体陷入那一片湿热，银时不由倒吸了口气。正当银时享受这蚀骨的快感时，扣住土方腰部的左手腕处忽然传来金属碰撞声。

“拷着你……就没办法走了吧！”  
土方抬起头，望着镜子里拥抱着自己的男人。镜子里的人面色潮红，钴蓝的眼睛里泛着水光，撑在洗漱台两侧的手在颤抖。肉体的疼痛，被性爱的甜蜜所掩盖，这副媚态羞耻得连自己都无法直视，又怎么能让别人再看到？

“是啊！”  
银时无奈地笑了一下。一用力将性器尽根没入，土方的大腿内侧抽搐着，摆动腰部想要活得更多欢愉。随着银时的抽动，浴室里回荡着肉体碰撞淫靡的水声，男人粗重的喘息声此起彼伏。

激情结束时，一室旖旎。土方未着寸缕，趴在床上动弹不得，而银时则躺在他身边。两人有一句没一句地说着话，仿佛是交往已久的恋人。

“你还不准备给我解开吗？真是的，我这次不会走啦！”  
“喂！你到底是耍的魔术还是魔法？”  
“呵呵，这么说我的魔术迷住你了吗？”  
“怎么可能！说到底你还是个骗子。”  
“是吗？阿银我在你眼里就是个骗子吗？”  
“要是让我发现你又耍手段，我一定不会饶了你！”   
“好啊，以后就一直看着我。”

我还等着看你的魔术呢！  
土方没能说出这句话，他知道银时为了成为魔术师付出了许多努力。这个男人已经不再是从前的坂田银时了，站在聚光灯下的银时真的好帅气。这些年，总算是没白费，土方默默地感叹着。

五年的时间让彼此都成熟了。  
彼此的爱，也更加深沉了。


End file.
